


Random Rifts

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: The Eternal Boredom Cure [4]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon), Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Dipper and Mabel inspect the random rifts that happened in the season finale of Fangbone!, following them to their source. That source being Fangbone and Bill, of course.





	Random Rifts

Inter-dimensional rifts were a good sign of cool magic stuff going down. Like, a really good sign. But turns out, tracing the strongest source of a specific kind of magic isn’t easy. At least, not when it keeps moving! The spell was simple, but the location kept changing so they couldn’t get a lock. Eventually it stopped moving, and they headed to the location. What they found was a dragon having just been chased back through a closing rift. “Drat! It got away! No dragons mash tonight, I’m afraid.” They heard a young boy grumble as they approached, who seemed to be wearing a skirt.

“Don’t sweat it. We can go out for milkshakes and wiener dogs instead. Good substitute?” Asked his red headed companion.

“It is acceptable.” He responds with a nod, intended to leave. Then he caught sight of them. He immediately turns aggressive, pulling out the sword he’d barely sheathed. “Bill! What sorcery is this?! These creatures are not native to Skullbania!” 

His companion stares at them for a moment, then shrugs. “Not a clue, they aren’t common here either. You two violent?” 

Mabel blinks in surprise, having forgotten about the wings. She instinctively tucks them before responding. “Nope! Just curious. You all sure do make one heck of a show, you know that? We’ve been tracking you for a few days. You left a magical trail cross country! Those portals were everywhere, then they just vanished! You all seem to be the main concentration, but you’ve been moving everywhere!”

“We went to visit some family out east.” Bill responded, guarded. “Why were you tracking us?”

“Strong magic? Makes for a good story.” Dipper responded, pulling out the journal. “We mean no harm, honestly. We’re...call us magical journalists. Or researchers. My family catalogs stuff like this, learns and keeps track of it. We just like knowing what’s happening.”

“For what purpose?” Asks Fangbone, sword still in hand.

“Protection. If something goes wrong, somebody’s got to know how and why, right?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Plus, it’s fun. Our worlds full of magic, who wouldn’t want to learn about it all?” She adds in with a grin, arms spread wide to encompass the world.

“What? No way. I’d never even seen magic before Fangbone arrived, it’s not common here.” Bill responded in surprise.

“Think about this.” Said the boy. “You live in a fairly small Californian suburb, yet you seem to deal with magic daily. If it’s so common in this one small place that’s fairly standard, why wouldn’t it be anywhere else?”

Bill paused, thinking for a minute. “...It is in New York.”

“Of course it is!” The girl jumps in. “That city is huge! If small towns get it this bad, I can only imagine how bad it is there.” She gasps. “Dipper, lets go to the big apple! I want caramel apples.”

He groans. “One at a time Mabel, and I don’t think that’s actually a local delicacy...you know what, never mind, we’ll find some. Anyway, magic is very common everywhere. It’s just different everywhere, so people think it’s an isolated issue and don’t seem to talk about it. Our... home town went so far as to erase their own memories so they didn’t have to remember anything that upset them, including the magic. Ignorance is bliss, after all. I can imagine that attitude isn’t rare.”

Bill grimaced, thinking about what his mother went through as a child. Surely the neighbors would notice them vanish, but no one even tried to find them to help. If they ignored alien invasions so easily, maybe it was pretty common after all.

“So what do you want to know?” Bill asked while nodding to Fangbone. He lowered the sword but didn’t put it away.

“Aliens? Mutants? Native Monsters? Inter-dimensional rifts? What caused the havoc this time?” The boy says, pen out. And wings, which were fluttering distractedly behind his back.

“Inter-dimensional rift, the land beyond it goes by Skullbania. Home of barbarians, monsters, and thieves.” Bill responds.

“Your companion is from there, I presume?” He asks, sketching him out.

“I am.” Fangbone responds, not liking this scholars attitude. He seemed more focused on his book then those taking the time to teach him! They could be eating right now, yet they waste time on this grump!

“Access methods? Reasons for the rifts?”

“A villain who wanted something we hid on Earth recently pulled his grand finale, causing the mass number of rifts, which could only be opened by magic. Now our dimensions are a bit closer then comfortable though as a result, and random rifts can be expected from time to time now naturally, especially around here and us as it all went down here. We’ll do our best to clean up after them.” Bill finished quickly, getting fed up with the interrogation himself. It was dinner time and this rude magical kid was keeping them here after a calorie burning fight. 

“That should be all we need.” Dipper finished with, tucking the book away. “Thank you for your cooperation.” And then he turned to leave, much to their relief.

“Dipper noooo!” His...partner? whined. “We just met some cool new kids, come on. There’s more to adventure then the facts. Stop trying to impress the grunkles for a minute and let’s have some fun! Hey guys, what’s good to eat around here? Our treat!” The girl exclaimed, jumping and staying suspended in the air for a moment, even though her wings weren’t out. Her ally smiled good-naturedly and nodded. 

Fangbone grinned. The girl at least seemed smart. Making allies through food is an excellent idea, especially when ones clan member has already upset them. 

“Wiener dogs is a local hot dog joint with the biggest selection around! How about there?” Bill grinned, finally liking the discussion. 

“Sounds great.” Dipper said, finally being friendly. Maybe Mabel is right, he’d been spending too much time in the journal anyway. “Let’s go.”

To new friends, he silently toasted.


End file.
